Rescatandolo del Abismo
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Era Inmortal, su familia era lo más importante. Cada vez morían, pero, esta vez los protegería costara lo que costara y sin saber la nueva generación seria la que rescatara su alma. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Diciembre 2015 - "Allen Walker " Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"
1. Alma Caritativa

**Series Drabbles: Rescatándolo del Abismo**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Allen Walker

 **Disclaimer:** man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: Era Inmortal, su familia era lo más importante. Cada vez morían, pero, esta vez los protegería costara lo que costara y sin saber la nueva generación seria la que rescatara su alma.**

 **"Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Diciembre 2015 - "Allen Walker " Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Tiempo: Vejez**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: 500 aproximadamente.**

 **Capítulo 1: Alma Caritativa**

"Se puede decir que la vida no era justa" pensó el albino mientras la nieve caía sobre su cabello blanco, el tiempo no favorecía su oscura vida y su cuerpo aunque aún joven no daba cuentas de los años que vivía sobre la faz de la tierra.

Cada generación, era la misma historia.

Sus hermanos de clan, siempre eran cazados y cuando por fin los encontraba era demasiado tarde. Siempre regresaban cada cien años, un ciclo interminable de muertes y dolor en el que un pedazo de su alma se moría lentamente dejando atrás solo a un solitario ermitaño que guardaba el secreto de su raza.

Eran inmortales, que cada siglo debían pasar por una travesía que los llevaba hasta su meta: El Arca.

Suspiro, frotando sus manos miro la cabaña que se alzaba en la colina nevada donde una familia festejaba el primer año de su niña. Una invitación, lo había llevado hasta aquel lugar donde íntimos amigos tendrían su intima fiesta.

Miro la puerta, y toco suavemente escucho pasos, comentarios jocosos entremezclados con algunas risas.

–Allen, Bienvenido–comento un hombre alto, de cabello negro y con unos lentes su cabello negro peinado hacia atrás vestía un jersey azul de lana ceñida a su cuerpo con bordados de conejos blancos–Tricia ya llego, hace mucho frio ¡Entra!

Sheryl, era uno de sus hermanos de clan aunque él no lo supiera y cada vez que encontraba alguno los tomaba bajo su protección.

Aparto su abrigo, colgándolo en el perchero y dejo a descubierto el jersey negro debajo una camisa blanca. Miro a la mujer de cabello claro con ojos tiernos y sonrientes bajo las cejas claras lo miro mientras se levantaba llevando entre los brazos un pequeño cuerpecito.

–Conde…–comento ella alegremente acercándose dejando en los brazos de Sheryl al pequeño cuerpo, lo abrazo y beso en ambas mejillas vestía un jersey de color rosa con una falda de capas–Eres bienvenido, además quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Se volvió tomo de los brazos de Sheryl al pequeño bulto, dio un giro hacia él y se encontró con los ojos azules de aquel pequeño cuerpo.

–Esta es mi pequeña hija, Road–murmuro con una sonrisa en su rostro ovalado, y, extrañamente sintió calidez al recibir entre sus brazos aquella niña pequeña que miraba tan fijamente–Road, saluda al Conde.

Era como estar en un pozo de agua fresca y profunda, la levanto a la altura de su rostro. La pequeña niña sonrío, Tricia y Sheryl parecían felices con la vida que llevaban; sus ojos caldearon su vieja alma en este mundo.

–Hola, Road…–murmuro con sus ojos grises fijos en ella, que extendió su pequeña mano al rostro donde la cicatriz marcaba su alma–Bienvenida a la familia, soy el Conde Milenario...aunque mi nombre es Allen.

Sonrieron ante aquella escena, y, vieron como el alma vieja del conde se alegraba girando con la pequeña niña en los brazos sonriendo con soltura.

El Conde era un alma caritativa, merecía ser feliz.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos(as) Bendiciones.**

 **Espero os guste, aunque siempre me ha encantado mi querido y sexy Allen-sama. Aunque agradezco a Kuro-chan haber escogido a mi personaje favorito para este mes y más si su cumpleaños es que se acerca aun así deseo saber sobre el capítulo de este mes ansiosa esperando a que salga XD**


	2. Intrepida

**Series Drabbles: Rescatándolo del Abismo**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Allen Walker

 **Disclaimer:** man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: Era Inmortal, su familia era lo más importante. Cada vez morían, pero, esta vez los protegería costara lo que costara y sin saber la nueva generación seria la que rescatara su alma.**

 **"Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Diciembre 2015 - "Allen Walker " Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras:**

 **Capítulo 2: Intrépida**

– ¿Están seguros de esto? –pregunto Allen mirando a la pareja.

Ambos asintieron al mirarse fijamente a los ojos, allí estaban Sheryl y Tricia delante de él. Les había enseñado, sobre su herencia ahora delante del Lago donde yacía la entrada al Arca haría la ceremonia que los uniría a su inmortalidad.

–Sí–murmuro Sheryl besando la mano de su esposa.

Allen asintió, camino sobre el agua hasta llegar a un lugar no muy profundo del lago que había resguardado para este momento en el que por fin tendría paz al saber que estarían bien.

Aspiro hondo, el aire de la noche cuando la luna se alzaba en el cielo y extendiendo su mano abrió la puerta que mucho tiempo antes no había podido abrir.

–Espero, que Espero, que no se arrepientan–murmuro el con su rostro angelical con una sonrisa cínica, mientras sus ojos se tornaban dorados al verlos vestidos de blanco dentro de las aguas–Comencemos…

 _15 años después…_

– ¡Road! –exclamo la voz de un joven de cabellos castaños con sus ojos entrecerrados y una ceja arqueada.

Una joven de esbeltas piernas con un vestido hasta los muslos, sus pies descalzos y sus cabellos despeinados ondeando al viento sobre el árbol con sus ojos azules con una extraña picardía.

– ¿eh~?–lo miro con sus ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa cínica– ¿Qué quieres Wisely?

–Baja de allí, nuestros padres llaman–exclamo, mientras llevaba sus manos a las caderas–El Conde ha llegado, ¿No lo quieres ver?

– ¡Wahhh! –exclamo alegre mientras trataba de bajar por las ramas desde la copa donde estaba, se tropezó y resbalo cayendo del árbol.

"¡Oh, No!" pensó preocupada "¡Dios no quiero que el conde me vea así!"

Cerró los ojos y espero caer en su trasero, pero, cayó en un suave colchón abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse en los brazos fuertes de alguien. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los grises de la persona que menos esperaba allí, el Conde del Milenio.

–Hola, Conde–comento Wisely burlón, cruzándose de brazos al mirar a su hermana pequeña infraganti– ¿Qué puedes opinar de "eso"?

Señalo a la pequeña Road en sus brazos, Allen lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Es demasiado intrépida, debe cuidar donde pisa–miro el árbol y luego fijo sus ojos grises en ella–Aunque no está mal, para recibir a una visita.

Ella se sonrojo y llenándose de valor, se colgó de su cuello para besarlo. Algo que sorprendía a Allen para una joven con una extraña picardía y cinismo en tanta inocencia, miro sus ojos azules cuando se separó de él.

–Ahora, sí. Es una Bienvenida–murmuro ella.

El soltó una carcajada, jamás podía predecir a aquella chica que parecía tener un alma tan vieja como la suya.

"Tan Intrépida" pensó el, mientras ella sonreía aun colgada de su cuello.

–Wisely, ¿Qué tal la Universidad? –pregunto.

–Es fácil, no me quejo es divertido–se encogió de hombros, algo que a Allen le divirtió sabía que su inteligencia era sobrenatural.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos(as) Bendiciones.**

 **Ah~ha esto de tener por adelantado el Random, es mejor porque puedo hacer las historias rápidamente y terminar antes para poder publicar sin problemas.**

 **En fin, bueno no sé qué les parece este A.U. en el que me he metido y bien todavía estoy feliz por este año bueno aunque haya sido difícil :D**


	3. Sueño

**Series Drabbles: Rescatándolo del Abismo**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes** **:** Allen Walker

 **Disclaimer:** man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: Era Inmortal, su familia era lo más importante. Cada vez morían, pero, esta vez los protegería costara lo que costara y sin saber la nueva generación seria la que rescatara su alma.**

 **"Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Diciembre 2015 - "Allen Walker " Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Género: Family**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: 500 aproximadamente**

 **Capítulo 3: Sueño**

El final de aquella maravillosa visita aun prevalecía en su memoria, y, esa noche recordaba como ella lo había llevado hasta el árbol lejano cerca del lago para besarlo taimadamente.

Aquella chica no tenía remedio, pero, era un sueño que había hecho realidad.

Sonrío, al pensar en su sonrisa y luego como la oscuridad lo arrastraba, eran filosas garras que se incrustaban en sus tobillos para que lo consumiera entonces sintió los brazos suaves que se envolvían en su cuello trayéndolo a la luz.

Despertó.

Agitado, miro de un lado a otro estaba en la suntuosa mansión verano donde pasaba sus días de visita a su familia. Aquella extraña esencia le era familiar, cerró los ojos sondeando para buscar a quien pertenecía y entonces encontró a la joven durmiente con sus cabellos revueltos enfundada en una bata blanca.

"¿Cómo había podido entrar en su mente?" pensó mirando con el ojo de su mente.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, su familia siempre buscaba la forma de llegar hasta él y escucho la puerta donde una mujer rubia de ojos cerrados por la ceguera se asomaba con su bata atada a su esbelta figura.

"Lulubell, ¿Qué sucede?" le hablo Allen a su mente, ella sonrío y negó. La joven dama era ciega y muda pero el mundo le parecía maravilloso, algo que nunca había pasado en su familia en generaciones estaba de pie con una sonrisa y una tranquila paz.

"Nada, Conde…Solo estaba preocupada…y, vine a ver" respondió con una suave inclinación y soltó una carcajada a lo que Lulubell quedo confundida. Pronto, recibiría las llamadas usuales de Tiky, Sheryl, Wisely, Skin, y los demás.

–Bueno, eso es lo que se espera de una familia–respondió el mientras daba palmaditas en la cama, al sentarse–Ven, Lulu ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?

Ella asintió, parecía una niña pequeña que le hizo sonreír si esta familia seria la que al final estaría con él por siempre si Dios le ayudaba a terminar la ceremonia y ellos estaban de acuerdo.

Ese era el trato.

Eran los elegidos, pero, una cosa que fuesen y otra que ellos aceptaran ser los testigos del cielo para dar anuncio durante años hasta el tiempo del fin. No podía decirles que era lo que seguía, pues, el mismo solo seguía las reglas que los unía.

A los pocos minutos, se hicieron ver las llamadas de cada uno de los que cuidaba. Excepto uno de ellos…

Una hora después, lulu bell había dormido y sabía que aquella chica junto a sus hermanos si fuese real su sueño por fin podría decir que estaría en paz.

Se levantó, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al salón del piano blanco tan austero con un sofá blanco, allí en ese lugar a solas dejándose envolver en la música que reflejaba su tormento llegando desde lo profundo del alma.

Sintió el suave toque de una mano en la puerta, y, abriendo la puerta se encontró con el rostro de Road.


	4. La paz que tanto anhelaba

**Series Drabbles: Rescatándolo del Abismo**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes** **:** Allen Walker

 **Disclaimer:** man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: Era Inmortal, su familia era lo más importante. Cada vez morían, pero, esta vez los protegería costara lo que costara y sin saber la nueva generación seria la que rescatara su alma.**

 **"Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Diciembre 2015 - "Allen Walker " Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Emoción: Tranquilidad**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: 500 aproximadamente**

 **Capítulo 4: La paz que tanto anhelaba**

En una semana llegaría el día.

Allen sonrío, miro el amanecer como se alzaba poco a poco como cada era y aspiro el frio aire de la noche. Recordó entonces, el momento en que la vio frente al cuarto sin saber cómo había llegado y la vio limpiarse los ojos con un bostezo.

– ¿Conde? –murmuro ella mirándolo confusa, y, este soltó una carcajada la envolvió entre sus brazos para luego tomar un abrigo llevándola con el adentro del hermético cuarto– ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Era gracioso, al parecer no importaba la edad la memoria del "sueño" siempre solía llegar hasta el sin saber su portador nada.

–No, creo que es un sueño del que podemos prescindir–comento el mientras ella sonreía y lo abrazaba más.

–Tantas palabras y solo para decirme que te gusta mi compañía–comento ella oliendo su aroma mientras el simplemente la dejaba en el sofá para contemplarle al escuchar la melodía que se desprendía de sus dedos– ¿Por qué eres el enemigo de la humanidad?

Se detuvo y la miro con sus ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿quieres saberlo de verdad? –pregunto impasible.

Ella asintió.

–La humanidad odia lo que sobrepasa su entendimiento y lo usa a su antojo–comento deslizando sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano–Y, los míos y yo somos la representación de su propia mortalidad ante lo que ellos ignoran.

Road soltó una carcajada, y, lo miro con calidez.

Allen pensó en ello y sonrío, la chica en verdad era un cambio refrescante. Se volvió para encontrarse con un joven en la veintena y exhalando el humo de su cigarro; de soslayo observo sus manos en las que se movía una baraja de cartas.

–Tiky, ¿Estás seguro de perder? –Comento mientras sentía sus pasos y que se colocaba a su lado– ¿Acaso no recuerdas la última vez?

Miro el suave estremecimiento que hizo que las cartas se desperdigaran, y, sonrío y dejo que el viento se las llevara sobre la superficie del agua mientras escuchaba el bufido.

–Ahg, Conde siempre arruinas la diversión–hizo una mueca y miro con sus ojos negros con el rebelde cabello negro ondeando al viento–dime, ¿Qué opciones tenemos sobre esto?

–Todas y ninguna…–respondió, sabia el desconcierto que rondaba en cada una de las memorias que se apartaron de el–Solo es una decisión de confianza y nada más.

Sintió como se alejaba de él.

Había llegado el día, suspiro cuando camino sobre el agua sin haber visto ninguna figura en la orilla.

El arca se alzaba aquella noche y soltó una oración que la hizo esclarecer ante sus ojos, sintió la soledad apretujarse en su corazón. Solo el viento en su compañía junto al sonido del agua cuando escucho querellas en el camino secreto.

Se volvió con lágrimas rebosantes y miro allí en la orilla al grupo vestido de blanco entrechocándose entre todos.

– ¡Conde! –Exclamo Road saludando con su suave vestido extrañamente diseñado– ¡llegamos!

Allen soltó una carcajada la paz que tanto anhelaba estaba allí con ellos.


End file.
